


Transformers : Shifted World Edition

by Misty_Cloud



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Cloud/pseuds/Misty_Cloud
Summary: Camael Rose was not Stupid. Or blindly hopeful. So when an entire fandom/franchise vanishes in one night, it didn't take a genius to make a guess at what happened. And she wanted no part of it. Meeting her favorite 'characters' would not be worth the trouble. Or so she tells her herself. But it seems fate (or Primus) has other plans. So throw is a Shard of the Allspark, Triplet Sparklings, and a grumpy cop car that acts weird and there you have it. Her getting involved. Ah, damn it.
Relationships: Barricade & Frenzy, Barricade & Frenzy (Transformers), Barricade & OC, Barricade & Sparklings, Frenzy & Soundwave, Frenzy & Soundwave (Transformers), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One

Camael Rose was not Stupid. Or blindly hopeful. She was a realist. Though just because she was a realist, didn't mean she disregarded the 'highly improbable' situations. Realist though she was, she believed in anything unless proven for a fact it does not exist. Hence why when an entire fandom and franchise vanishes, she did a single search before dropping it. No matter how much she missed it, she was not a fanatic fan-girl who would trapeze into danger just to get a look at her favorite characters. She wanted nothing to do with them, no matter how much she liked their counterparts. Besides, this could be the Shattered Glass universe for all she knew, and she most certainly did not want to deal with that.

Though she may want nothing to do with them, it seemed fate (or the ass Primus) had other plans. As on her way home from her class she stepped on something that shocked her (literally, as in sparking), even through her boot.

Camael froze, took a deep breath, and backed up. She already had a bad feeling about this. She looked down and sighed. She knew what it was immediately. A piece of the Allspark. How it got here when she knew for a fact that the Hoover Dam was quite literally on the other side of the country.

She debated for several moments with herself on whether or not she should take it before her good consciousness won out. Better her to have it than some other unsuspecting human. She stared down at the inch and a half long shard before deciding to take the risk of it being semi-sentient and asking it, "Could you become an arrow-head? It'll be easier to hide you that way."

She stood there for several more moments, tense before the shard began to shake and reform. "Oh, thank fuck." So it was semi-sentient. She decided to wait until she got to her family's hotel room to switch it out with the actual arrow-head that hung around her back.

Thankfully, it seemed as if her alternate and herself led more or less the same life. The only difference being she was Gen Z while her alternate was Millennial. Which kinda sucked. She was a proud Z.

But she was getting off-topic. There wasn't really a point to that, she just wanted to rant about the unfairness. Also, the technology here was also downgraded, and the Pokemon Games! She'd have to wait for them all over again!

Her point was, her life was the same. And that was kinda disappointing. As much as she didn't want to get involved in the war, she also kinda wanted to. But she wanted to tattoo her body up and down. And she wanted to write a book. She wanted to move to Italy! She didn't want her mother to weep over a dead body. And that last reasoning kinda sealed the deal. Even if she felt as if it was something she'd regret for the rest of her life.

Not that it mattered, considering all this was happening on the other side of the country. Which she was sure she mentioned. The only possible way she may get in contact is through them landing on Earth. And that's only assuming she was in the Bayverse! She thinks

She kinda regretted only really knowing about the Prime and Bayverse. She should've broadened her horizons. But no, she decided to be picky because of the animation. Honestly, she was disappointed in herself.

And yes, she was aware that just picking up that shard she would end up in the war. She was just in denial that she just completely contradicted herself.

She wasn't stupid enough to believe that with it being such a small shard, its energy signal, or whatever was small as well. She had no doubt that Cybertronians will eventually come after her for the thing. So to try and protect her family, she decided she would throw herself into getting her GED and into jobs.

She decided she would save Jazz, then move to Italy. That would be the extent of her involvement. Again, assuming that she was in Bayverse. All things considered, she did know that the Allspark of Primeverse had actually been hidden away as opposed to just being shot into space. Hence why she kept assuming she was in the Bayverse. Of course, she could be in a mix of universes.

She sighed, unlocking, and entering the room. She placed her bag down in a chair by the table and sat on her bed, pulling off her necklace. She'd been meaning to replace the cord or shorten it, as the part that held the arrow-head was getting worn and looked like it would break soon.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut just above the knot holding the arrow-head. It took a few tries to mirror what the back was like, you know, those slip knots on necklaces that can make it longer or shorter.

As she went to thread the shard, it slipped from her fingers and fell onto her phones (An old one she used primarily gaming, her newer one that she _had_ used for communications and reading, and the one that was actually from this time period. Her other phones had been on her when she transitioned to this universe.) There was a pulse as Camael scooped up the shard quickly and the phones began to vibrate and transform.

Camael shot the Shard a glare, but her gaze quickly turned back to a pile of mechanical limbs as the newly made sparklings. She sighed deeply and got to work on untangling them. They clicked and whirled at her, but allowed her to man-handle them.

She sighed again and set the three down in front of her. One had blue optics, one red, and one yellow. _Primary colors._ Camael thought, amused. At least they aren't trying to hurt her or something. Probably because unlike the one created by Sector Seven, these little ones weren't trapped in a glass cage surrounded by giants looking at it.

"Alright you three, listen up." The Triplets froze and looked at her. "When my mama is here you'll have to stay in your alt mode. I love my mama but it's better to be safe than sorry. The same applies when we are in public. I may sometimes leave you here, and when you are alone you are allowed to roam the room freely so long as you do not cause a commotion and attract people here. Understand?"

The Triplets whirled in unison and Camael nodded. "Now as for names, do you already have names, or should I give you some?" They clicked at each other before the smallest one with yellow optics, the phone of this era, pointed at her. Okay, so the smallest one was the leader. Which was rather funny if one looked at it.

She sighed and nodded. She could go the unoriginal route and call them by their optic color, but that would just be mean. And lazy. She also needed their gender. "Alright Femmes on the left, and Mechs on the right." Thankfully it seemed as if the Allspark gave them at least basic knowledge of their own race.

Seems Yellow Optics was also the only Femme. The fact that there was a Femme at all was surprising since she was under the impression that they were rare. Which they probably were.

"Alright, let me finish with the Shard. Play for a little bit and I'll tell you your new names. It shouldn't take too long." She told them.

And it only lasted another minute or two. Though it only took that long because she was keeping an eye on the little ones to make sure they did not fall off the bed. Once done she pulled the necklace over her head and then tucked the Shard under her shirt. She threw away the original arrow-head.

"Alright," She called, turning to the sparkling, only to pause. The red eyes and yellow eyes had teamed up against blue eyes, the largest of the Triplets. The trio froze and turned to look at her with wide optics full of false innocence. She laughed lightly at them. "Alright, you two. Let you brother up." She grinned as they scrambled up and away from each other, the little femme standing in the center and a little in front of the other two. The bigger mech being on the left surprisingly, with the other being on the right.

She pointed at the little femme, "Windstar, after the original leader and creator of Windclan from one of my favorite book series. You're a small thing, so you'll probably end up more speed than strength. Your name doesn't really need to be shortened." Windstar squeaked happily.

She pointed at the big mech, "Iron Bull, after one of my favorite game characters. He was a large fellow, a warrior. But he was also a spy. I have a feeling you'll end up as an Intelligence mech. Bull for short." Iron Bull smiled at her, nodding.

She pointed to the last one, "Black Thunder, after Harry Potter. For like Harry, you strike me as a Protector. You'll be Thunder for short." Black Thunder grinned and punched the air a few times while bouncing from pede to pede.

She laughed, before freezing at the sound of a car pulling into the parking space in front of the hotel room. "Quick! Into your alt mode!" She hissed at them.

They transformed quickly and she picked them up, putting them in her bag. She'd managed to hide her original phones, but she didn't want to separate the triplets so soon after they were sparked, so she put all of them in her bag and pulled out her notebook and favorite pencil. Best make it look like she was working on her book.

She managed to sit comfortably and open to the last page she was writing on as her mother opened that door. "Hey, Cami. How was class?" Was the first thing her mother asked as she walked in.

"Same as it always is. Boring. But I managed to finish my science course. So I just need to finish English and History then I'll be ready for the finals." Camael replied. Which was a relief simply because it took her close to four months just to finish her maths course. Thankfully science was easier and only took two months. And she doubted she would have trouble with English and History.

One because she was already planning on being an author, and the other was because history was fascinating. They were stuff she didn't mind learning. She didn't like science either, but it was just harder for her for some reason. She guessed that some people just weren't cut out for some things.

"That's good. Any luck on a job?" Camaels mother asked. The girl in question shook her head. "Haven't tried. But I plan on doing it tomorrow before I go to work."

"You better, because if you want to leave the states you'll need money." Her other said, placing her own bag on the table. "Now, what's for dinner?"

Camael rolled her eyes.

* * *

Camael shifted her bag, before marching forward into the grocery store. This was the fifth place she had visited that day, and the fifth-place she would be applying at. Her feet were killing her, she was hot as fuck because she had to walk everywhere, and her lungs and throat were burning. So the cool air of the grocery store was a god sent.

She sighed in relief before heading to one of the employees. She hated the fact that she would have to interact with people, but she needed money.

* * *

As she left the building, she noticed a police car sitting at the curve and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. She never really liked or trusted policemen, even before the whole BLM movement took off in 2020. It was probably because of Barricade and the fact she had watched the movie so young it left an imprint on her.

As she passed the vehicle, she shot a quick look at its decal and almost groaned. It was Barricade. Gods damn it all. She continued forward determined to ignore him. It was a few years before the movies were set to begin, so the fact that he was in North Carolina as opposed to Nevada didn't really surprise her.

Though she would appreciate it if he would _quit following her!_ Why did she have to have such a soft spot for the bloody 'cons? _Ugh!_

As she headed to the small gas station where she usually bought a small 75 cent soda, she debated turning down a dead-end purposefully would be a good idea. She felt like she didn't have much of a choice, for if she didn't talk to the ass, she might bring danger to her mother and the sparklings.

The sparklings were already in danger as it was, even more so than her mother, as they were in her bag. She smiled at the cashier and nodded her head in thanks as she received her change and made her decision.

She took a deep breath, heart running a mile a minute as she stepped down the alleyway. As she reached the end, she turned on her heel and glared at the approaching mech. "Is there any particular reason you are following me, _Officer?"_ she snapped, the title coming out mockingly only being somewhat unintentional.


	2. Chapter Two

There was a pause before the car exploded into movement, transforming into his bipedal mode. Barricade seemed to have enough sense to kneel down, as he was taller than the buildings he now stood between.

"You have the Allspark!" He growled, pushing into Camaels space. She reeled back with a grimaced, "No, I have a piece of the Allspark."

The mech stopped, looking at her, "You know what I speak of. And while your heart rate is elevated, you show no fear." It was a statement, though his voice held a questioning lilt.

"Yeah, I know a lot of things I probably shouldn't. And when I found the shard I figured it was better me, who at least somewhat understood what they were getting into than some innocent bystander." Camael shrugged, looking at the 'Con warily. He was a lot calmer than he was shown in the movies, and he never appeared in Prime. Perhaps he'd been agitated or something?

She wouldn't be surprised, with someone like Starscream in charge while Megatron was in stasis. Then again, she might actually prefer Starscream to Megatron because while it seemed like Starscream got screechy and pushy with his subordinates, he never actually harmed them. Megatron just seemed downright abusive.

Camael could stand a lot of things. Abuse, Rape(regardless of age), and Child Murder were not on that list.

Barricade narrowed his optics. "The Autobots, The Decepticons, and the War?"

Camael nodded, "Yes."

Barricade vented heavily. "How?"

Camael hesitated. She wasn't sure she should trust him. "Why are you so calm?" She asked.

Barricade looked at her amused, before pointing at her bag. "A little one is hanging out of your bag, I would not wish to scare It. It was made by the Shard you have?"

Camaels eyes widened and she looked down at her bag. Sure enough, Black Thunder was hanging out of the bag. "Damn it, Thunder! Honestly. Least there are no humans around." She grumbled, opening the flap to see the other two looking at her innocently. She sighed deeply.

"There are more?" Camael looked back at the startled mech and nodded. She sighed again and opened the bag further, The cat was already out of the bag. Or would it be Sparklings? Eh, whatever.

The three were quick to scramble up onto her shoulders. As they did, Camael turned back to the mech fully. "Yeah. I dunno why though. The Shard only hit one of them." She shrugged.

"They could be a Seeker Trine," Barricade told her and she nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

It was still unsettling for Barricade to be so calm. But she'd take that over an angry and yelling one. Or one who was trying to kill her. There is also the possibility that this was indeed the Shattered Glass Universe. Though that was slim considering the way he greeted her.

Barricade folded back down into his alt mode and popped open the passenger seat door. "We'll talk on the road."

Camael bit her lip. This could be a trick, something she announced.

Camael could almost feel the eye roll, "Then I'll stick to a populated area with lots of cameras."

She refrained from pointing out he could just hack into the cameras and entered the car. She honestly didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

The silence that fell between the two was awkward, despite the occasional whirls and clicks from the sparklings.

"Have you named them?" Barricade rumbled, keeping half his attention on the road and the other half on the sparklings.

He felt awed, he hasn't seen a sparkling in literal decades. The fact that one was a femme was even more surprising.

The human frowned at his radio but nodded. "The femme is Windstar, the bigger mech is Iron Bull, and the other is Black Thunder." She said, motioning to each one respectively.

Barricade grunted, "Good names." The girl smiled a little.

"How did the Shard come into your possession?" He may as well get started now.

"Found it on the way home from class. I was gonna ignore it, but my consciousness got in the way. You know, better me, then some poor unfortunate, _unknowing,_ fool." She replied, looking away to watch the sparklings tumble around his interior.

Barricade watched as she looked at the sparklings fondly and with slight exasperation.

"More are going to come after you for the Shard." He began, processor running. The human sighed, slumping a little. "I know."

"What were you planning on doing?" He asked. She frowned and shook her head slowly with a shrug.

"I could protect you?" He offered. The femme looked at his radio with a suspicious frown, "In exchange for what?"

She was a cautious person, given what all Barricade has experienced from her in the past half an hour. Good, it would protect her and the little ones. Bad, because it made it harder for her to trust _him_.

"The sparklings protection. And the Shards. You were clearly meant to find it, even if you didn't wish too." He replied. The femme was quiet for another few moments, before sighing.

"On one condition." She replied, resigned. "Sure." If it helped her trust him.

"I want any and all traces of myself erased. At least electronically. I don't want anything led back to my family." She replied.

"And who am I erasing?" Barricade could agree with that. Shouldn't be too hard to accomplish.

"Camael Rose."

* * *

Camael sighed as Barricade pulled into an alley a few blocks away from her hotel, thankful her mother was at work.

She didn't want to do this. But she didn't have a choice. Barricade had told her he was already working on wiping out her electronic footprint.

Camael was aware that 'not existing' could backfire on her, but she would take the risk if it meant protecting her family. She might not be close to her father and her little brothers, hell she didn't even talk with one of them at all, but she didn't want them to get involved with something dangerous just because of her. And her mother had enough of a hard time with Camael being rather useless.

Camael hopped out of the police car and ordered the Triplets to stay put and behave while she made her way quickly, but not suspiciously, to her hotel.

She entered the hotel room and licked up one of the suitcases and opened it, putting it on the bed. She was quick to fold and place several outfits into it, before placing her laptop and it's charger on top. It was off and she planned on having Barricade wipe it when he got the chance. She could redownload the movie and such later.

She emptied her bookbag, going through the contents of the bag and getting rid of her old high school books. She re-packed all the notebooks, grabbed some coloring books her and her mother sometimes used, and the bag of colored pencils and crayons.

She then repeated this with her crossbody bag, throwing the empty candy wrappers and trash, leaving behind her favorite mechanical pencil (which she's had for three-ish years now! A record since she usually lost the stupid things withing a week. But that's probably because the pencil was metallic and cost her like ten bucks, even if she had lost the metal clip part. It's what the stupid thig got for being detachable), erasers for the pencil since she used up the one that came attached, lead for said pencil, and the few hundred dollars she had saved from holiday and birthday presents, and the chargers for the Triplets.

Camael knew that the Triplets couldn't keep living off electricity, but it's the only thing that she's had on hand. Hopefully Barricade will be able to do something about that.

Then she wrote a letter to her mother.

You see, Camael was a rather paranoid person, so she always had a 'just in case' plan.

One of them was to let her mother know if she'd vanish if she'd left of her own accord, or if she'd been kidnapped and they forced her to write a letter for some reason or another.

If she wrote in abbreviations (like _Can't_ instead of _Can Not_ ) then she was taken forcefully, if she wrote in full words ( _Can Not_ instead of _Can't_ ) then she left of her own free will.

_Hey, mama._

_I just wanted to let you know I will be gone for a while. I do not know how long I will be gone, or if I will be able to contact you anytime soon, but I will when I get the opportunity._

_I got mixed up in some stuff, so I have to leave. I have a protector, so I will be safe. Or as safe as I can be. I can not promise to stay out of trouble, however._

_Do not try contacting the police, they will not find anything as I have had my existence erased._

_I love you, mama_

_I will try to contact you soon._

Camael sighed, putting the pen down. She looked around the room, suitcase beside her, when her eyes landed on a silver rose necklace encrusted with diamonds wrapped around a stuffed panther's neck. She'd won the panther from a claw machine and the necklace was an inheritance item.

She wandered over to it, and pulled the necklace off of the panthers neck, clipping it onto her own neck. It fell just an inch or so below her collar bone.

She paused again before grabbing the only four pokemon plushies she had and stuffing them in her bag. She'd give one to each of the Triplets and keep the last one for herself. She hated having to leave her collection of Plushies, but she didn't have a choice. (She feels like she's said that a lot.)

She pulled her purse strap over her head, then her bookbags, before extending the handle of the suitcase, she took one last look at the room before leaving. She will probably never see this room again.

* * *

Muriel sighed deeply, her body aching and her knee throbbing every time she suited wrong or put too much weight on it.

She was tired and wanted to take a shower, eat, and sleep. She hoped Camael had cooked something. And that she had some luck in the job department.

She frowned when she noticed the lights were off. While it wasn't unusual for her daughter to sit in the dark with her phone or computer, it also likely meant she hadn't moved at all.

She opened the hotel door and froze. Camael was not sitting on her bed with a computer or her phone. Camael was not in the bathroom either, she could see the door open and there wasn't any movement. She flipped on the lights and called out, however hopeless it may be, "Camael?"

She looked around again and noticed a piece of paper on the table, something she hadn't seen in the dark.

She walked over to it and picked it up, pen rolling away. She read it again and again. Tears welled up in her eyes and she staggered back, sitting down on her daughter's stuffed animal and blanket piled bed.

Her daughter was gone. She left. She was alone again.

Muriel curled up on her daughter's bed and cried, bringing one of the stuffed animals to her chest.


	3. Chapter Three

It was silent as the Sparklings were recharging in Barricades back seat, cuddling the plushies and each other. Camael herself was half asleep in the passenger seat with her head against the window, what little awareness she had was directed to the stars.

Barricade had his holoform active in the driver seat, to prevent suspicion.

"You never answered me." He began, keeping his voice low.

Camael let out a sleepy, "hm?"

"About how you know what you do."

Camael sighed and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not from this universe. Something happened and I guess I switched places with my alternate. You guys existed in my universe as a fandom-franchise by Hasbro. I think. I grew up on it. There were many different continuities. Dunno which one this one is, though."

With her back resting against his seat, he could feel her heartbeat. It was calm. She wasn't lying.

"Shit." The human curse slipped out before he could stop it and the human in his seat giggled tiredly.

"Do you know which one this universe is?" He asked.

"Hm, why are you on Earth?" Camael shot back.

He hesitated a moment before replying, "To find the Allspark."

Camael grunted, rubbing at her eyes again. "Bayverse than, probably. Though that brings up the question as to where Frenzy is. In the movies, you were partnered with him."

Barricade just barely refrained from jerking in surprise. "He's on his way to Earth now. He won't arrive for another few months though."

Camael nodded, blinking slowly, "What're gonna tell him to explain us?"

Barricade was silent for a moment, "I don't know."

Camael sighed again and rested her head against the window again, closing her eyes.

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

* * *

Barricade flinched a little when Camael let out a jaw cracking yawn. He then watched in horror as she cracked several bones in her body. "What the frag?"

She looked at his holoform curiously, tilting her head. Then her lips split into an evil grin. "Does that unsettle you?" She cooed, leaning towards him.

Barricade recoiled away from her denying it, "No!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She proceeds to twist her head and crack her neck.

Barricade flinched away from her again and dismissed his holoform.

Camael cracked up, laughing. This ended up waking the sparklings, who chirped at their carrier curiously. They wanted to know what she was laughing at.

"Nothing, little ones. Just messing with Barricade." She giggled, rubbing Windstar's helm gently as she climbed between the seats to get to the front.

"So do you have a plan? Or are you just going to let things happen?" Barricade asked, still somewhat grumpy.

"Originally I wasn't going to do anything, as I told you before. But now that I am involved, I want to prevent a few deaths that are coming." Camael replied, moving to help the two mechs into the front.

"Who dies?" He sounded a bit baffled. She doesn't know why though.

"Jazz in the first movie at Megatron's hands. The giant ass rips the saboteur in half. He's the only death in the first movie. Outside of Megatron a few other 'cons I don't really care about. Except for maybe Frenzy. If I end up personally liking him, I'll see what I can do about saving him. You also survive, in case you were worried.

Megatron is revived due to human stupidity. Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Arcee, Jetfire, and the 'main character' Sam. Sam and Optimus are both revived. Megatron Is severely injured, but he lives. That's the second.

The third movie deaths I actually care about includes Ironhide by that bastard Sentinel, Wheeljack slash Que was killed by you, and you were later killed by boomsticks by several soldiers. Sentinel was killed by Megatron and Optimus tag-teaming him, and then Optimus kills Megatron. Starscream was killed by Sam with a boomstick to the head and Soundwave was killed by Bumblebee. I like some of Soundwave's counterparts, but he was never really extended upon in this continuity, so I'm kinda neutral on him here. And I've always been a little fond of Starscream. Even if he's ugly as fuck here.

I _like_ Ratchet, so this next movie kinda pissed me off. He had his spark ripped out by Lockdown, and was later melted down for his metal by humans. Fucking humans man. Leadfoot is also killed by the CIA. Again with the damn humans. Of the original Autobots to land on Earth, only Bee and Optimus make it this far.

Thankfully no one important died in the last movie. Though considering someone decided it was a good idea to bring Cybertron to Earth, we might just all die because of it. You know throwing off our course around the sun and all that lovely shit."

Camael let out a heavy breath, glad to be done with that. It was silent as Barricade took in everything she had said before finally speaking up, "You don't like humans?"

Camael snorted, "Not really. No one has ever given me a reason to like them. I love my mama and my family, I do. But just because I like a few does not mean I like them all. They could honestly burn for all I care." She shrugged.

Iron Bull chirped and patted Camaels face gently. Her expression softened and she hugged the large mech to her briefly.

"You will prevent my death?" Barricade asked after a moment of silence.

"Honey, it's unlikely to happen now since I'm here and just knowing what I told you changes shit. You said you'd protect me -or rather, the Sparklings- so you might just die doing that. Just because I have knowledge of a timeline, doesn't mean I know the future of _our_ -the here and now- timeline. The future is ever-changing and the moment I woke here with my knowledge, shit changed." Camael paused for a moment, "In other words, the future is unpredictable."

It was silent for a few more minutes before Camael spoke up again, "Can you pull up to a food place, I'd like to eat."

* * *

What the femme told Barricade was a lot to take in. Sure, the only thing she told him was about the deaths that she wanted to prevent, but the sheer fact that she knew this at all baffled him a little. Add into her theory and what she told him about her original world and how the Cybertronians were just fiction in her universe and he was having a hard time not having a processor crash. So when she asked to pull into a food joint to refuel he was silently grateful.

So while Camael was inside eating and the Triplets were preoccupied with a movie on her computer, Barricade just rested, doing his best not to think of anything. It didn't take long for him to realize that Camael didn't tell him what she planned on doing to prevent the deaths she listed. He'd ask when she came back out.

Which thankfully didn't take long, as she was soon walking out and toward them. As she got close enough, he popped his passenger door open and she slid in. "I washed my hands, so don't worry about any kind of food stains." Was the first thing out of her mouth. Barricade snorted, "Thank you. But that wasn't what I was gonna say."

Camael blinked, "You were actually gonna say something?"

Barricade laughed a little, "Yes. What I was going to say was that you never actually told me what you planned on doing outside of preventing deaths."

"Oh, right. That's cause I didn't have a plan before outside of preventing deaths. I do now, however. Which basically boils down to being in Mission City when the battle happens and attempting to shoot out Mega-Asses optic to prevent Jazz's death. I'll have maybe two years after the MC battle to figure out the plan for the next set." She told him.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard. And I know Starscream. Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" Barricade questioned, feeling a dawning sense of horror.

"Not in the least. But I've read enough books to wing it well enough." She shrugged, "And my plan is not that bad! Sometimes the simplest plans are best."

Barricade groaned, "You're going to shoot someone's eye out!"

"Yeah, Megatrons."

"Camael!"

The femme let out a short cackle, patting his dash, "Calm down, 'Cade! You could teach me to shoot, can't you?"

Barricade groaned again before sighing, seeming to settle down on his wheels, "Yeah yeah, I'll teach you. If only to prevent you from accidentally shooting and killing yourself."

Camael giggled and patted his dash again in mock comfort.


	4. Chapter Four

"Triplets! Settle down! Honestly, I don't know how my mom did this." Camael grumbled as she finally got the triplets to settle the hell down.

She sighed and glanced out the rearview mirror before frowning. "They're still following us."

For the past hour, the group has had a tail. And it wasn't Bumblebee. It wasn't even an Autobot or Decepticon, though Barricade confirmed it was a Cybertronian.

"Could it be a bounty hunter or something?" She asked.

"It is a possibility. We'll need to do something. I have a feeling that they won't give up on chasing us, even if we shake them now." Barricade replied.

Camael hummed and nodded.

"Lead it away from town and to the forest. Deal with it there?" She suggested. Barricade grunted in agreement and started in the forest direction.

"You and the sparklings will need to hide. I don't want you four underfoot." He said.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

As Barricade swerved and opened his door, Camael jumped out. She stumbled slightly, somewhat weighed down by the Triplets but she found her footing quickly and kept running.

She scanned the trees before one caught her eye, it had a hole at the bottom. She approached it cautiously, ignoring the sound of transforming behind her. She knelt beside the hole, "Is there anything there?"

Thunder whirled a negative and Camael nodded before crawling in. Hadn't even been with Barricade a week and they were already in danger. Indirectly though it was.

Camael flinched as a resounding boom echoed through the forest. "The High-Council would like to see your head on a platter, Decepticon Barricade!"

She wondered what Barricade had done that warranted a bounty of his own, outside of being a Decepticon. And how high the bounty was.

She heard Barricade scoff, "The High-Council can go frag themselves. Fragging bastards the lot of 'em."

The Triplets were getting antsy, probably wanting to watch the fight. Though Camael kept pulling them back. "Quit it, you three. You're likely to get crushed if you leave the tree. And I will not allow that to happen."

She brought the Triplets to her chest as one final shot rang out. They stayed silent, thankfully as stomping came their way.

"It's safe to come out now. They're dead." Barricade called. Camael only hesitated a moment before she crawled out, tensed to run in case it was the other one.

It did turn out to be Barricade. "So, outside of being a Decepticon, what did you do to get a bounty?" She had to ask.

"Punched a Senator." Came his blase reply.

"Seriously? You have a bounty because you punched a Senator?" She could believe that. If what all she's heard about the Council was true, they seemed petty enough to do something like that. "Also, they're still around?"

"Yes, and sadly yes." He replied, kneeling. "They just went into hiding after Megatron killed one of them."

Camael wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Cowards." Especially if what all she and many other fans thought to be true, that they were technically the ones behind the war. Them and the caste system in any case.

"So what're you gonna do with the body?" She asked. Looking over at the fallen Cybertronian, she cocked her head to the side.

"Scavenge it for parts. And as disgusting as it may be, for its Energon as well. While the little ones are doing fine with just electricity at the moment, they do need Energon eventually." Barricade replied as he made his way back to the body. "You wouldn't happen to know where Energon can be found, would you?"

Camael sighed and shook her head, "No. Sorry."

Barricade vented, and nodded, "It's fine."

She tilted her head as a thought came to her, "Oh, wait, you can hack, right?"

Barricade paused and turned to her, head tilted, "Obviously. Why?"

"Well, maybe humans stumbled across some? There's no we haven't at some point. And because they didn't know what it was or how to use it, they never said anything. I wouldn't put it past them." She suggested.

Barricade stared at her for a moment before letting out a slew of creative curses, causing Camael to laugh. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sometimes the most obvious things can slip us by without us registering it until much later." She grinned at him.

* * *

"Alright, there is a warehouse filled with Energon out in the mountains. It's isolated because it was discovered that the liquidized version was toxic and acidic to humans. Will you be alright taking care of the Little Sparks?" Barricade asked.

Camael rolled her eyes, "We'll be fine. It's you who should be careful."

With the Triplets in their phone mode and in her bag, Camael slid out of Barricade's passenger seat and headed into the motel for a room. Barricade watched as the girl headed for the reception desk before activating his holoform and left.

She'd be okay on her own, she was cautious and could be paranoid at times. She would not allow harm to befall the Triplets or the Shard. She'd die first.

And Primus was it surprising to find out that the girl was a possessive fragger. During one of their stops, she had caught some human teenager getting ready to vandalize his alt mode and she went damn near ballistic. Broke the kid's arm in three places and threatened to do more if he tried to do so again. He hadn't even realized she had any kind of training, but it had been an amusing sight, to say the least.

And rather terrifying. Because before that he'd thought the girl was calm and quiet, hard to anger. And maybe a tad too submissive. And she was. Unless you threatened what she considered to be hers. Then she'd have zero remorse in stabbing a glitch.

But wasn't there a saying on Earth. 'Be wary of the quiet ones.' He supposed that she was one of them.

He turned down the nearly hidden path that leads to the warehouse. He better hurry up, he doesn't want to keep his charges waiting.

* * *

It had been three days and Camael ended up buying three sippy cups to hold the little ones Energon. She wasn't sure if they'd be able to hold normal cups, because they were still so small, being only about a foot and a half or so in height.

She heard the sound of an engine and peeked outside to see that Barricade had pulled up. Her muscles relaxed as relief flooded through her. She was glad he was back safe and sound.

"Alright, Triplets. Transform and into the bag. Barricades here." She grinned, turning to the bitlets.

Once they were loaded up, Camael swept the room to make sure she didn't forget anything before leaving and locking the door. She handed the key to the receptionist with a smile and thanks.

Barricades' passenger door popped open as she got near and she slid into the seat and buckled up, "Stocked up?"

"Yes. It should last a few months since it's only myself and the Little Sparks that require it. And the Little Sparks won't take much up at all." Barricade rumbled.

"That's good." She grinned. It was a relief not having to worry about how they'd feed the Sparklings when they got too big to use the charger. And they would grow, they'd already grown a few inches since being sparked.

"No trouble?"

"None. The bitlets got a tiny bit rowdy, but it wasn't too bad."

"Good."

* * *

Barricade grinned as he watched the Triplets guzzled down their first cup of Energon. Their optics, which had been rather dull, were now shining brightly as fresh Energon rushed through their systems.

"Good?" Camael asked them, hand over her mouth to hide the grin he knew was behind her hand.

The Bitlets each gave a chirp of approval and happiness.

"That's good. You won't need to rely on electricity any more. That'll be your food now." She said, giving each a kiss on their forehead, all three squirming in her lap.

It was a cute sight, not that he'd ever admit it out loud, the bitlets were on the human's lap and she had her arms wrapped around their bodies as a sort of seatbelt.

" _Sing? Mami sing?"_ Camael coughed in surprise and looked down to see Iron Bull staring up at her questioningly. Barricade swerve a little once he realized that the little had actually managed to speak.

"I'm not a very good singer." She told the little one.

" _Please?"_ was paired with wide innocent eyes and Camael crumbled like wet paper.

"Well, okay. Here I go, I guess,

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door is raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

Camael sighed, and reached for her bottled water which sat in a cup holder as she looked down at the bitlets. She smiled softly when she realized they had fallen asleep.

"I've never heard that song." Barricade stated softly.

"Course not, it's not a song that's been released yet." She hummed, taking a swallow of her drink.

It took Barricade a moment to wrap his processor around what that implied before he spoke up again, "You're from the future?"

Camael grinned, "2020 as a matter of fact. I'm both glad It's 2007 again and kinda disappointed, to be honest."

"Oh?"

"Let's see, there's the Virus that broke out, the BLM movement the took off like wildfire, a racist/sexist/homophobic/etc orange for a president, the repealed LGBTQ+ medical protection act, the LGBTQ+ workplace protection act being considered illegal under the Title VII of the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and I have no doubt there's more. Also, gay marriage hasn't been legalized yet. Also, Generation Z will be bat shit insane. Even if technically here I am counted as a Millennial, I will always see myself as a Gen Z baby. Seriously, I've seen my Generation full-on body tackle policemen and throw back tear gas canisters back at them." She replied with a sharp grin.

Barricade decided not to try and piss her off. Giant compared to her though he was, he had no doubt she would find a way to get at him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole "Sing mami" was actually just a way for me to fill in words to get close to what I want my average to be.


	5. Chapter Five

Camael slipped some coins into the machine and picked up the phone, dialing her mother's number. She couldn't believe that payphones were still around. She'd assumed they had been removed a long time ago. Then again, it was only 2004.

She doesn't know much about the period seeing as she was three at the time and her memories were usually hazy as it was without trying to remember that time. Or rather, this time.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mama."

A gasp sounded from the other side, _"Cami?"_

"The one and only. Sorry, it took so long to contact you." And it had been a while, three months in fact.

_"You called now, that is all that matters."_

"I guess. How are things? Are you well?"

_"I'm okay. But when your father found out you left, he didn't believe me when I said you left freely. He called the cops. It was kinda amusing watching him argue with them when it was discovered that you 'didn't exist.' And I did tell him what you told me. How did you delete yourself, so to speak? The only proof that we even have that you existed are physical copies of pictures and a hard copy of your birth certificate."_

"My friend, whom I'm traveling with, is a good hacker."

_"Oh! You made a friend?"_

"Yeah, Cade is awesome. A little grumpy and rough around the edges, but he's also really fun to tease. He gets flustered surprisingly easily. He also takes care of a set of Triplets. He's their uncle. He's also a former police officer."

_"Do you like him?"_

Camael laughs, "Not romantically. He's like an older brother."

_"That's good. Is he there with you?"_

"Hmm, no. He dropped me off at the payphone then went to get the Triplets fed."

_"Pity, I would have liked to talk to him. Are you staying safe and fed?"_

"Yeah. Thankfully I only have to pay for hotels and food, and that I don't eat much, to begin with. Cade takes care of gas, himself, and the Triplets."

A honk caught her attention and she looked up to Barricade at the curb, waiting for her.

_"Was that him?"_

"Yeah, I have to go. I'm sorry to cut this short."

_"It's okay. Just being able to talk to you was enough. Try and call again soon, okay?"_

"Of course. I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

And Camael hung the phone. The call hadn't lasted all that long, only about ten to fifteen minutes.

She sighed, heading for Barricade. As she approached, his passenger door popped open. She slid in and buckled up.

"Good talk?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, she seems to be doing alright." And that had been what she was worried about.

"I've gotten a transmission, Frenzy will be here within the next few days."

"Okay. So what're you gonna do?"

"Er, just introduce you? Maybe as the caretaker of the Sparklings?"

"I _am_ the caretaker of the Sparklings." For someone who's supposed to be a big bad and scary Decepticon, he seems to suck at planning.

"Obviously. We'll say that they were far too small for me to care for, so I kidnapped a human to help take care of them."

"A human that hasn't run screaming?"

"I threatened your family."

Camael sighs, "Fine, whatever. I can't think of anything better."

* * *

He didn't get a chance to explain, as Frenzy attacked her immediately. Her startled yelp drew the bitlets out of hiding. They didn't take kindly to seeing their _Mami_ being attacked and dog-piled the small con, causing the mech to fall back.

Camael couldn't help but burst into giggles as Frenzy began to flail around, whirling and clicking in surprise.

She continued to giggle as she made her way to the pile of skinny metal limbs. "Alright, alright, you three. Get off the mech. I'm sure he was just surprised to see me. You don't need to rip his plating off." She says as she pulled Windstar from the small mech.

" _But Mami!"_ She whined.

"No buts." She scolded and the fembot whined before whirling to her brothers, causing them to pull away and crowd around her protectively.

She couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips, grinning as she kissed each bitlet on their helm. "My little protectors." She grinned as Barricade snorted before his optics dimmed and Frenzy froze as he was getting up.

"Caretaker human!" Frenzy said, pointing at her questioningly after their optics brightened once more. She raised a brow and pointed at herself before responding to that with, "Camael Rose."

"Angel." The cassette decided with a nod. Camael looked at him before shrugging. Not many people knew she was named after an angel, but considering they were mechanical beings, it made sense they would know what her name was.

But any case, that seemed to settle the con and that was that.

* * *

Turns out Frenzy was sort of a mother hen. Probably because he was used to being surrounded by his siblings and Soundwave and suddenly being without them was jarring, so he put all of his separation anxiety into helping Camael take care of the bitlets.

Suddenly Camael didn't have the heart to let the little guy die. Though she was not telling him anything she told Barricade. She might like Soundwave, but he was far too loyal to Megatron not to tell him what she might have told Frenzy who would no doubt tell Soundwave.

She informed Barricade of her decision and he agreed not to say anything. She also told the Triplets to keep quiet about it.

She was pretty sure Frenzy knew they were keeping something from him, but he didn't make any kind of fuss out of it, thankfully.

A year passed and it seemed that the Triplets were growing rather quickly. Something Barricade said was common to those sparked by the Allspark.

Camael ended up buying a remote control jet for the Triplets to scan when they got too big for their phone alt modes, some paint to give them some color other than the black and silver of their previous alt modes, and Barricade helped them install the Holoform program.

They were all around maybe five in appearance. And seemed to decide to take after her in the crazy hair department during the designing of their forms.

Windstar was maybe three feet in height and thus was rather short for a 'five' year old female. She had settled on bright pink hair with teal highlights which was tied in twin braids that fell just past her soldiers and her eyes were a gold hazel color so as to have been similar to her bipedal mode without it being unnatural. Her clothes were a baby pink thin sleeveless hoodie with a teal skirt and black flats. Her alt mode was reversed, being teal with pink highlights. She had requested a mountain lion on her wings so Camael had to buy a stencil for that and it was colored black. The mountain lion also appeared on her hoodie

Black Thunder was three feet and three inches in height. He had black hair with bright green bangs and tips and his eyes were actually brown that looked reddish in certain lights, his wavy hair brushed his shoulders. His clothes consisted of hoodies and jeans with sneakers. His bipedal mode was primarily black with bright green highlights. He had a darker green otter on his wings and the back of his hoodie.

Iron Bull topped at three feet five. He settled on silver hair that faded to lilac, his hair was shaved on the sides and styled in a french braid. His eyes were just two shades darker than her own grey-blue. He settled on a plain brown zip-up, jeans, and boots. He was lilac and had white highlights with a fox in black on his wings and over the heart of his jacket.

She wondered why they were all wearing hoodies before realizing they were trying to emulate her younger self from the photos she had on the phones. She hadn't thought about them being able to access the stuff that had been on the phones before they became sparklings. She kinda felt touched when she asked and they confirmed that they were emulating her.

Barricade, the asshole, called her a sap.

Frenzy thought it was cute. Camael gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek while glaring at Barricade and declaring that Frenzy was her new favorite after the Triplets.

Barricade spent the next three hours sulking.

And when Camael spoke to her mother next time, she also laughed and commented on how it was cute.

" _Do you know why they chose those specific animals for their hoodies?"_

"Hmm, Wind said they had stumbled across a website that told what animal represented what. A mountain lion represents leadership without demanding one to follow, otters represent mischievousness, playfulness and curiosity, and foxes represent cunning, playful, and quick or strategic thinking. Which is weird because usually I associate foxes with mischievousness. Then again I guess they could all be considered mischievous."

" _Yes, I can see your point."_

"I think it's really cute. They declared me as a bear, as apparently I'm the closest thing they have to a mother. Cade is a wolf, for protection. And our recent addition, Fred, is apparently a crab. It represents his loyalty and the attachments he has to his family. I'm kinda tempted to get a Bear tattoo."

" _That sounds nice. You should email me a picture of it if you do get it."_

"Haha. Sure thing." Camael turned just in time to see Barricade pull up. "Cade's here. I'll talk to you again later, kay?"

" _Okay. Be safe Cami."_ and she hung up.


	6. Chapter Six

"Be careful, Camael. I won't be here to protect you or the sparklings if something happens." Barricade warned.

Camael sighed and patted his holoforms shoulder, "We'll be fine. The bitlets have enough Energon to last a year and a half and I have money. The apartment is big enough for me to start their flight training and I have the gun you got me."

Barricade had gotten her a basic handgun with three clips. He'd also forged her the paperwork she needed to open carry. It was currently strapped under her own sleeveless zip-up, which she got solely to hide the gun. It had a curled up bear silhouette on the back.

Barricade grunted and pulled her into a hug. Only to scowl at the old landlady who cooed at them.

"I'll be in touch." He said as he opened the door to the driver's side.

Black Thunder was whining, he didn't want his uncle to go. Windstar patted her brother's head (for they had their holoforms active) comfortingly, she'd miss the grumpy ass too.

* * *

The human and three sparklings looked around the apartment they were going to spend the next ten or so months in. Since Camael didn't know when exactly it would be taking place, only that it was during the school year. So Camael and the Triplets were settling for the time being while Frenzy and Barricade kept moving.

Not that Frenzy knew why Camael decided to settle for a little while. As far as he was aware, Camael just wanted to plant her roots for a little while. Give the sparklings a little bit of stability.

She did get to spend some quality time with the bitlets, taking them to arcades and the movies. She even risked a visit to the Hoover Dam with them. She liked traveling because before that, she hadn't ever left her home state but to take and bring her brother back from Georgia. She didn't think going to South Carolina counted since it was so close.

But, she got off track. As she was saying, she liked traveling, but it was nice to settle down and not have to worry about attacks by rogue Cybertronians who somehow made their way to Earth or Sector Seven finding them. She kinda wished Mission City wasn't a, well, city.

Then again, cities were easy to hide in. She thinks anyway.

She ended up getting a job at a local bookstore, thanks to a fake identity that Barricade also made for her. And when the Sparklings asked to be enrolled in a school, she complied with the condition that they are careful.

Because of it, she began experimenting with the Energon, trying to make candies and stuff to help the triplets fit in better. She also didn't want to have CPS called on her for 'child neglect.'

She had to be careful when handling the Energon, but it was worth it. Especially when she started experimenting with adding other metals to it. The Triplets were very willing guinea pigs.

And when she managed it the first time and the Triplets ate it? The expression on their faces was worth the chemical burns she obtained on her hands and forearms from her attempts.

Thank fuck for her weird search history back in her home dimension. Otherwise, she wouldn't have known how to treat them without going to the hospital. And she did not have an explanation prepared to explain where she got chemical burns from an 'unknown' acid from.

* * *

Camael had decided to let the little sparks adjust before she attempted their flight lessons. And since she was basing this off that one fanfiction she read, she was unsure if it would even work.

But she considered the fact that most, if not all, birds learned flight through jumping out of a tree, she figured tossing up the little sparks in an apartment over pillows to muffle the noise was a much safer option.

"Alright, triplets, front and center." She called with a clap of her hands to get their attention.

They turned to her with curious chirps. "We'll be attempting flying lessons." She explains.

They squealed in excitement and they scrambled over to her. Windstar pushes her way to the front and chirps, " _Leaders and Ladies first."_

Camael chuckled when the trio started squabbling before breaking in, "Rock-Paper-Scissors it."

Though Thunder was the one who ended up winning, Camael started with something they could all start doing.

She had them transform and activate their thrusters and other systems. She wanted them to get used to that before actually starting the lessons.

Considering they were born (or rather sparked) to fly, the fact that they got it down in less than two months was hardly surprising. Camael couldn't help but be infected by their joy as they flew around the apartment one morning before school and work.

"Alright, bitlets! It's time to go!" She laughed when they gave out a whine, but they followed after her because if they didn't listen they wouldn't get any kind of Energon Goodies.

She waved them goodbye at the school gates before heading to her workplace.

* * *

"Hey, Cami." Camael hummed, her eyes sliding up from the book she was reading to her co-worker Amy.

"You have kids right?"

Camaels eyes narrowed at her, "Yes, Triplets. They're not mine biologically if that was what you were wondering."

"No, no!" The brown-haired teen yelped, waving her hands frantically in front of herself, "It's just…" She hesitated, "I recently found out I was pregnant from a one-night stand. And I was wondering if I could have your opinion. I don't feel ready, but at the same time, I want to keep it. I feel like I'd be a terrible mother. There is also the fact that I'm only seventeen. I haven't told my parents yet and you didn't bat an eye at the last pregnant teen who came in here so I figured you'd be safe to ask." She rambled.

Camael's eyes softened as she looked at the distressed teenager. She put her book down and put her hands on her shoulders, "Listen, kid, what you do is your choice. While I don't particularly agree with it, abortion is an option. Or there is adoption. But for what it's worth, I think you'll be a great mom. I've seen how you interact with the Triplets when they are here on the weekends."

"Really?" Amy whispered.

"Yes. If your parents don't accept it, let me know. I'll take care of you." It was a risk, but Camael wasn't going to just allow the girl to be kicked onto the streets if she decided to keep the baby.

"Thank you, Cami." Amy sighed, grateful.

* * *

Camael sighed, turning to the sink to wash her gloved hands of Energon. "Guys, turn the TV down!" She called as she moved to the ringing phone.

"Cami speaking."

" _Cami-!"_ Came a sobbing voice.

"Shit! Amy! What happened?"

" _I told my parents! I've got 24 hours to get all my stuff out and leave."_ Amy cried.

"Fuck, give me your address. I'll rent a Uhaul and come pick you up."

" _Okay."_

"Bitlets, I'm going to get Miss Amy. I'm also going to explain to her what is going on." Camael told them. "Be quiet and courteous when she, well, if she comes. It'll no doubt be a shock."

The triplets nodded their agreement before turning back to the cartoon that was playing on the television.

* * *

Camael pulled the Uhaul into the parking lot outside of the apartment building Amy had given her the address to. And there sitting on the stairs that led into the building, was Amy with her head in her hands.

She stepped out of the truck and Amy's head snapped up at the sound of a door slamming. "Cami!" She cried, jumping up and throwing her arms around the woman's neck as she wept.

Camael sighed and wrapped her arms around the teen, "It'll be okay."

"Let's get your stuff. There's already a guest room in my apartment because the Triplets sleep together. So you don't need to worry about that." Camael explained as the teen led her through the building.

"My parents left for the night, so we don't have to worry about them," Amy explained with a little sniffle.

"Hmph. Pity. I would have loved to have a word with them." Camael grumbled and Amy giggled weakly.

Camael couldn't help but grin at the girl's room. "Pokemon, nice." Amy ducked her head with a sheepish nod.

"No need to be ashamed, I love pokemon. Grew up on it. I've corrupted the little ones with it." Camael told her, which helped the girl to relax.

Thankfully, it only took about an hour and a half to pack all the stuff Amy wanted to take and pack it into the Uhaul.

"Thank you for taking me in, Cami." Amy said softly.

"It was no problem. But I have something to tell you, first." Camael began slowly, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

Amy looked at her sharply, "You're not a cannibal or assassin or in the mob are you?"

Camael barked out a laugh, "Ha! No. It's about the triplets. And before you ask; no, I did not kidnap them. It's just that technically they are a government secret. So I have to ask you if you're willing to keep it a secret. Cause if they are discovered I'll probably be thrown into jail and the triplets taken to probably be experimented on. In which I'll probably be hunted down for murder cause I ain't allowing no government bastards to get their hands on them."

Amy looked at her blankly for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Does it have anything to do with those weird blue gummies and drinks they drink?"

Camael blinked, "That's it? No exclamations of disbelief or whatever?"

Amy giggled a little, "If I hadn't been around you so much within the last two or so months, I probably wouldn't have noticed anything. You don't have a personal phone, you're cautious around anyone with a suit. And I saw Wind glitch once. I thought I was just imagining things, but I guess not?"

"No. The triplets are what are called Sparklings, essentially babies of the Cybertronian race. The Cybertronians are sentient robotic organisms from a planet called, well, Cybertron. Up until recently, we were traveling, as you know. But we were traveling with two older Cybertronians. Me and triplets settled here because sometime in the next school year, the war the Cybertronians have been in for millennia will come to a sort of boiling point here, and there is a specific death that I wish to prevent." Camael explained.

Amy stared at her in surprise, "Are you telling me that you know the future?"

"No, I'm telling you I know _a_ future. There is a difference. Things have already changed from what they were." Camael said.

"What do you mean?"

"Barricade, the original Cybertronian I met, is -or rather, was- a member of the Decepticons. The Decepticons want something called the Allspark. Which is pretty much a Life-Giver of their race. It's one of the only guaranteed ways to create a sparkling. The Triplets were created by a shard of the Allspark that I had stumbled across in my home state, which is how Barricade found me. I'm relatively sure he would have killed me if Thunder hadn't made a scene and I hadn't managed to intrigue him."

"I'm assuming they are -were?- going to do something with the Allspark? And since it's a war, who is the opposing army?"

"The Decepticons wish to use the Allspark to turn Earth's machinery into more 'Cons. The Autobots will be here to stop them. As of this moment, only one Autobot is on Earth. Two if that old jet counts. But like I said, he's old and probably just wants to rest. There are probably a few other Cybertronians on Earth somewhere, but I dunno. Outside of Frenzy, Barricades current -still a con- partner, I've only met one other. He was a bounty hunter after Barricade's head."

"Wait, if Barricade was able to track you just by having a shard, why haven't they found it yet?"

"What's the best way to cut off someone's signal?"

"Get them away from Cell Towers. But nowadays, those towers are popping up everywhere, the only place where a signal wouldn't reach is- oh. It's underground, isn't it?" Amy asked with a gasp.

Camael smirked, "Smart girl. Close enough. What's close enough to us that can hide such strong signals?"

Amy looked at her with wide eyes as she pulled into her apartment parking lot, "No way. The Hoover Dam?"

Camael nodded, cutting the engine. "Let's finish talking inside. You can meet the Triplets properly. And my real name is Camael Rose, by the way. Not Cami Thorn. Cami is just a nickname."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I dunno where Amy came from. Originally this was going to end in an explosion caused by Starscream, but obviously that changed. Anyway, this chapter is just a tiny bit longer than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment and what you think of her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Amy slid into place in the family smoothly. Camael made sure she knew to stay away from the Energon, for it was acidic in nature to humans, as shown by the wrapped burns on her arms.

It was perhaps two months later, and thankfully a weekend, when on an outing with the Triplets and Amy she noticed a line of military vehicles and a few fancy cars. She turned to Amy and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Shit is about to go down. There is an underground parking lot around the corner. Go to it and stay there." Camael ordered.

Amy looked uncertain but nodded. Camael then looked at the Triplets, "Take care of her. Try to keep her calm." She received a course of confirmations and they took off.

She looked at the vehicles in time to see the Autobots transform out of their Alt. Mode. Unlike the movies, they all transformed and couldn't help but look at them in awe. Barricade was awe-inspiring, sure, but the Autobots are a whole different level.

Not that she would tell him that, mind you. He can be rather petty at times.

Camael stayed out of the fight, for the most part, but when she noticed an odd jet that definitely wasn't Earthian in origin she immediately made her way to one of the army jeeps, careful not to get any attention from the soldiers.

She looked through the jeep quickly and grabbed a discarded gun. She doubted her Glock could reach where she wanted to shoot.

She was just starting to aim when Jazz was grabbed and another soldier finally noticed her.

"Hey! What're you doing?" He snapped, making his way over to her.

"Shut up! Watch!" She hissed back, zeroing in on a glowing red optic. She exhaled and pulled the trigger just as Megatron himself began pulling at the silver saboteur.

The giant grey mech let out a pained roar, dropping Jazz as he clawed at his optic.

Camael clicked on the safety and shoved the gun into the soldier's arm, taking off towards the downed Autobot.

She appeared beside the groaning mechs head, "Hey! Stupid question though it may be, are you alright?"

Jazz groaned and turned himself onto his front and looked at her as he pushed himself up slowly, "Wha' is tha' Earth sayin'? 'Peachy?' Ya, tha' sounds 'bout right. I am jus' peachy."

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be moving. That wound looks rough." Camael frowned as she looked at him move, spilling more Energon as he does so.

"But I gotta help my team." He groaned.

"And what use is a dead mech who allowed himself to bleed out simply because he was stubborn?" Camael snapped back.

Jazz let out a heavy vent and pushed himself up and against a building with a grunt, "I suppose ya have a point."

Once she was certain the mech wouldn't move she turned back to the battle, her eyes quickly finding and tracking Sam's movements through the field. She was surprised to find that despite the fact she swore he should have already fallen from the building, he was just getting there.

"Wha' is yer designation?" Jazz suddenly spoke up behind her.

"Cami. Pleased to meet you." She shot a quick grin, before turning back to watch the building's top for Sam to emerge.

"You were not surprised to see us." Jazz stated, accent dropping, and Camael jolted, turning to look at him in surprise. Though she didn't know why. She knew he was a spy or whatever.

"I wasn't." She replied, turning away again.

"You've encountered my kind before. Are you with that human government?" He added.

Camael recoiled, face scrunching in disgust. "Hell the fuck no. I had my identity wiped to avoid their detection."

Jazz let out a pained laugh, "Ya don' like yer government?" His accent was back. Camael felt that was a good thing.

"Not in the fucking least. Should be burnt down if you want my oh-so-honest opinion." She scowled.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

Camael shot him a look, "I am not going into a political rant in the middle of a damn battle."

He just grinned at her, before it suddenly vanished. "Sam!" She jerked and turned back to the fight.

Sam had fallen while running towards the battling giants. She cursed and took a step forward.

"Cami." She turned to Jazz, "Optimus wanted the Cube to be shoved into his spark. Our life force. Don't do that to him. Do it to Megatron."

That fucker read her mind. Ugh, whatever. "Got it. Put the Cube in the bucket heads."

He snorted and Camael took off for the kid. She slid beside him and flinched at the sight of his leg. "Shit, kid. That's not how a leg is supposed to bend."

"Really?" He squeaked, "I had no idea."

Camael gave him a sheepish smile, "That silver not over there said to shove the Cube into bucket heads chest. Will you trust me to do so?"

Sam looked at her through pain hazed eyes before taking a deep breath and nodding, shoving said Cube into her arms.

"Yes."

"Good. I would've taken it anyway. But it's good to have your permission. Try and drag yourself to cover. Hopefully, this will be over soon." She said, giving Sam a quick and sharp grin. She patted the kid's shoulder before running to where Megatron had Optimus pinned.

Camael shoved herself onto Optimus' shoulder and then onto his chest. She didn't give either time to process the fact that she was there before she shoved the Cube upwards towards Megatron's chest.

She groaned as power flowed through her, centering around her chest where her own Allspark shard rested.

Megatron let out an exhilarated roar, which soon turned pained. He clawed at his chest, at the molten and burning hole that now laid there as he stumbled backward.

Camael let out a startled yelp when Optimus moved to sit up, his servo coming up to catch her.

Camael clenched her hands together in an effort to hide the shaking as the residue power coursed through her. She then looked up at the blue and red mech.

"Thank you. May I inquire what happened to Sam?" He asked, causing Camael to shiver as his deep rumbling voice caused vibrations in the air which seemed to envelop her.

"Er, he broke his leg and couldn't run anymore. I was with the silver mech when it happened and he told me what to do when we realized I was closest to him." She explained. She almost winced when she realized she said 'mech' instead of 'robot' or something along that line. But then again, Jazz probably would have told them she had already been aware of their existence.

"I see." He rumbled, lowering his hand as to allow Camael to slip off it.

She watched as he approached the fallen Decepticon leader, only peripherally aware of the battle finishing up and soldiers and Autobots coming this way. 

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus vented and Camael frowned.

"If he is your brother, then I am sorry for your loss." She told him. Optimus turned to her with a solemn look before his lip plates stretched into a grim smile. "As I said, we had no choice. Though I wish things could have been different, I can only hope he finds peace in the Well."

"Prime."

Both human and bot turned to see their audience. Jazz was being supported by Ironhide and he had fresh welds on his body, so he wasn't leaking anymore. Which was a relief, she didn't know what she would've done had he offlined.

Sam was also being held up by a pair of soldiers, his leg in a splint until it could be seen by an actual doctor.

"I must thank you again. You saved my life." Optimus spoke again, voice low.

Camael blushed a little and ducked her head, "It's no problem."

"She saved mine as well, Prime. Shot out Megatron's optic which caused him ta drop me." Jazz spoke up, blue visor facing her.

"Really? It seems we owe you another thanks." Optimus said, looking down at her.

"It was a hell of a shot, too." It was the soldier who had confronted her earlier and he seemed impressed.

"Thanks. I had a great teacher." Camael grinned at him.

"Right, we should clear out of here soon." Lennox started before he turned to her, "Are going to come willingly with us?"

Camael nodded, "On the condition that we retrieve my family first. They're hiding in an underground parking garage not far from here."

Lennox nodded and turned to one of the soldiers, "Go with her and take one of the jeeps."

Camael felt giddy. She could not wait to see the Autobot's faces when they met her little ones.


	8. Chapter Eight

As the soldier drove down the road, Camael caught something out of the corner of her eye. “Stop!” She cried, and the soldier slammed on the brakes, “What?” He asked.

She ignored him and slid out of the jeep, running back to the alleyway she noticed. There, against the buildings were a group of cybertronians. Sparklings, as a matter of fact. They eyed her wearily and she approached them slowly.

“Hello.” She greeted softly. The Mountain Dew sparkling growled, raising one of his hands.

“Easy, little ones. I wish you no harm. Would you be willing to come with me? Some others would be willing to take care of you.” Camael soothed. Camael felt like hitting herself, she couldn’t believe she forgot about the new sparks the Allspark created.

The largest sparkling warbled at her, unsure. “I swear I will allow no harm to come to you,” Camael promised.

He turned to the Dew Spark, the little X-Spark, and three little Phone Sparks. They seemed to have an entirely silent conversation before the SUV one transformed down and the other sparklings crawled inside. Camael smiled in relief, “Please follow me, I must pick up my own little ones and sister first.”

She quickly made her way back to the jeep and slid back in, turning to the soldier, “There were some new sparks. They’ll be following us. You happen to have a radio so I can warn them ahead of time?” She asked.

He just gaped at her, before pulling out a radio from his vest and handing it to her, “New sparks?” he squeaked.

“Yeah, babies pretty much.” She explained, looking down at the radio and fiddled with it as the soldier let out a strangled, “Oh.”

_ “Slater, is everything okay?”  _ Lennox’s voice crackled out.

“Yes, things are okay. Just do me a favor and alert the Bots to the fact that we’ll be having some Newsparks following us. One is rather large, so ask them not to shoot.” Camael requested as they pulled up to the parking lot where her family resided.

She set down the radio and slid out of the seat again and sped walked to the entrance. 

“Amy! Bitlets! Its time to go!” She called out. She heard a faint reply, which signaled the fact that they were rather far down.

It took them about five minutes to get back up, and the first thing the triplets did was tackle her in a hug.

Camael laughed happily, wrapping them up and lifting, barely noticing their weight. “Alright, Bitlets. Time to go.” 

She directed them to the jeep and helped Amy into the jeep. Amy glanced at the soldier before looking away quickly, a blush coming onto her cheeks. Camael giggled and smirked at her suggestively when Amy looked at her, causing the blush to worsen.

“What’s with the van?” Amy asked, pointing at the sparklings. “Sparklings.” Camael replied and Amy nodded in understanding.

  
  


Ratchet was on the sparklings the moment the group came within scanning distance. The scan also seemed to reach the triplets for he paused and stared at them. Though it also seemed as if he somehow missed the Allspark shard that rested under her shirt. Thankfully.

“Those three aren’t new sparks.” His voice was coated in confusion. Camael looked at him weirdly, as if why she didn’t understand why he was confused, “Of course not. They’re my kids and they are, as of last week, three years old.” She completely and utterly understood his confusion.

“Ah, Jazz had told us that you had exposure to Cybertronians before,” Optimus spoke lightly in understanding. “I suppose they would explain it.”

“How did you even come across them?” Ratchet asked as the bots began folding down to prepare to leave. Ratchet opened his back doors, “You and yours will ride with me.” He added.

“I found them in an alley. And since I didn’t trust humans to treat them as the sentients they were, I kept them a secret.” Camael explained as she helped Amy into the ambulance with the Triplets scrambling after them.

“They are healthy, which means you have access to Energon.” Ratchet prodded.

“Just because They were my first encounter with Cybertronians, doesn’t mean they were my only. Another Cybertronian found me a few days after I took in the little ones.” She answered.

“And who is this Cybertronian?”

“My Guardian.”

“Their designation, please.” Ratchet growled out.

“I ain’t telling you.” Camael sniffed dismissively.

“They could just be deceiving you!” Ratchet snapped.

“He’s had three years and he hasn’t killed me yet.” Camael hummed.

“Is that all it takes for you to trust someone?” Amy was the one to ask this. Apparently, despite being with them for a month and a half, she still wasn’t aware of Camael’s rather low moral standards.

“Eh, sort of? I don’t care what someone does with their life so long as they one; don’t kill kids, two; don’t rape, and three; don’t abuse. And as far as I am aware my guardian has none of those things.” Camael shrugged.

“Geez. You’re rather heartless aren’t you?” Camael just shrugged, not taking any offense, for she heard the fondness hiding in the younger girl’s voice.

“And possessive. I have zero problems, as you can probably guess, with stabbing a bitch if they manage to hurt one of my own.” She said, grinning slightly at her.

  
  


“So then, Doc. They healthy?” Though her tone was light, she was seriously asking. They took care of them the best they could, but Barricade was by no means a Medic.

Ratchet growled at the nickname but nodded. “You Sparklets are surprisingly healthy, though their growth is slightly stunted.” He gave her a Look.

“It’s not exactly my fault! We didn’t have much of a choice. They had to survive off electricity of about a month before we managed to find some Energon the humans had hidden.” Camael defended, lips pulled back in a snarl. Something had inadvertently picked up from Barricade.

“Easy, I meant no offense.” Apparently, Ratchet has experiences with Mama Bears.

“We’re good to go visit Amy then?” She questioned. She’d use this to cover her and the triplets while they looked for Frenzy before they escaped and rejoined Barricade. They had already said goodbye to the teen and given her the ‘number’ to Bull’s newly activated comm and a promise to be by for the kid’s birth. She also wrote down some suggestions for the future N.E.S.T that Amy said she’d pass on to Lennox.

Ratchet grunted and waved them away, “Come back tomorrow for your check-up.” Camael smiled and nodded, crossing her fingers behind her back.

The key to entering places you weren’t supposed to be was to walk with confidence and as if you belonged there, even if you obviously didn’t. She thinks, anyway.

Which thankfully worked, because no one questioned. Once the hall with the door to the ‘morgue’ was clear, she and the Triplets slipped in. For some reason or another, the base was having trouble powering up the backup generators, so the cameras were still down, which worked in their favor.

Camael signaled for the Triplets to spread out so they could cover more ground and find the mini-mech quicker.

Which didn’t take very long, as soon enough Bull was tugging her in a direction. It seemed the humans were at least kind enough to set the mini-mech on a table instead of just dumping him on the ground.

Camael grimaced upon seeing the mangled corpse before she gently took Frenzy’s head and placed it at the top of his body. And he really was dead this time, as there was a bullet in his head and chest.

She hesitated for only a moment before she pulled the Allspark (and it was the Allspark now, not just a  _ Shard _ . The power that had coursed through her when killing Megatron had centered and flowed into the shard, but it followed her will in staying in its arrow-head shape) from around her neck and dangled it over the mechs chest before slowly lowering it.

The moment it made contact, the frame shuddered. Camael and the Triplets watched in awe as wires and metal formed, thicker and thicker. With a jolt, Camael realized that he was slowly beginning to take after his G1 counterpart. She wondered if her thoughts on him had been taken into consideration or if something had happened which caused him to be contained to his spindly form and this was his original. Not that it mattered, as red optics onlined the moment the transformation was completed.

“Hiya, Frenzy. We don’t have a lot of time, so we need to get going.” Camael smiled at him in greeting.

Frenzy looked at her in confusion, “Angel?” His vice was staticy as if he hadn’t used it in a long while.

“The one and only, darlin’. Can you move? We need to move before they realize we’re gone.” She asked, helping him to sit up.

Frenzy stared at his body in shock, “I haven’t looked like this in a long time.” He whispered as if speaking a secret.

“Frenzy, I hate to rush you, but we really have to move now. You can reminisce later.” Camael hissed, irritation flooding her body briefly.

Frenzy gave her a startled look but slowly slid off the table. Camael gave him an apologetic smile, before ushering them towards where she knew an emergency exit was.

“Activate your holoforms.” She ordered and once they did, she pushed opened the door, again grateful for the power struggle they were having since she was relatively certain emergency exits had alarms.

She ushered them out before straightening, calmly ushering the kids towards the group of tourists. And Frenzy totally counted since his holoform was only around sixteen or so. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face, though. She was looking forward to seeing Barricade after almost half a year.

“You didn’t kidnap those kids did you?” She turned her gaze to a tourist who was walking beside her and Frenzy snorted, “She didn’t. It’s just that we’ll be seeing our uncle for the first time in six months.”

“Yeah, my brothers a cop who had been transferred to another station.” Camael explained, grinning happily.

That seemed to ease the woman's worries and she smiled back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I've had this chapter written for over a month now. I already had it posed of FF and everything. Its just that at the time I was to lazy to post it here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
